


Red Flower Bouquet

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of hugs, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, but it's okay if you do it anyway, just in case, peter parker must be protected at all costs, so you shouldn't consider it spoiler of a movie, this was written on 2018 march 2nd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter isn't a kid anymore.The only one who can call him that way isn't by his side right now so Peter pays him a little visit.





	Red Flower Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> The characters you're going to read here aren't mine. They belong to his respective authors (Don Heck, Gene Colan, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko).
> 
> The story belongs to my dear sweet friend Ai-chan who let me share her work here eveN WHEN I'M STILL SAYING TO HER that she can upload it here as an anonymous user (or she could create an account, y'know). So if you want to leave a comment, do it to her and I'll be glad to send a copy to her :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as I do ♥

“Hey Peter, you have grown so much now. No more kiddo like before”

“Thanks, Cap! I’m trying to remind myself I am not a kid anymore”

“You should, kid. You are a big man now. Damn… Time sure flies so fast. That is such a beautiful thing you get for Tony. He does not deserve it.” Steve comments cheekily after he realizes what is in Peter’s hand. Peter just smiles at Steve. He should have known he would meet Captain America on his way to meet Tony.

* * *

“Yo, Spider Boy, you sure are big now” says Falcon with Bucky next to him. It is not a strange view anymore to see Bucky and Falcon together.

“Hey, Mr. Wilson!” Peter reply as they do some ghetto handshake.

“But I still won’t forgive you for webbing me and my buddy Bucky before.”

Wilson grabs Peter and pretends to tackle him.

“Come on, man. That was like ages ago!! And I thought you hated Bucky” Peter fight back.

“Yeah, I thought you hate me too” Bucky answer.

Sam Wilson just makes an annoying face to Barnes and tightens his grab on Peter.

Peter began to lose his breath and taps Wilson.

“Mr. Wilson!! I cannot breathe!”

“Whhaatt!! I guess you still a kid Peter, it was just a normal human hugs” Wilson smirk as he let go of Peter and Peter almost fall to the ground with his gift to Tony and cough a bit.

“ Mr. Wilson, Mr. Barnes, I need to go and meet……”

“Stark, yeah. We know that much, kid.” Wilson continues Peter’s speech.

“Go now or Wilson will hug you again kid” Bucky said. Peter just nods his head and smile at them.

* * *

“Oh, there you are, big man” Pepper says as she hug Peter.

“Tony misses you. It’s been a while since you come and meet him.”

“You are kidding me, Miss Potts.”

“How can I, kid? Such a big and strong man like you, honey.”

Peter lets out a shy smile

“Go meet him, dear. He is waiting for you. I will be waiting in my car. Let’s go home together.”

“Yes, Miss Potts.”

* * *

“Hey, Mr. Stark, it’s been a while. Everyone keeps calling me a big man now. I guess I do grow up a lot now. It’s good that no one keeps calling me kid like you anymore.”

Suddenly Peter is silenced. He lets all of his memory with Tony Stark plays on his mind. How Tony helped him, guided him, provide him with all the help he needed. He could not even describe how big Tony influence is on him. Then his tears just fall naturally. He tried holding it in but to no avail.

He puts what he brings with him, a bouquet of red flowers on Tony’s tomb. His bouquet stands among the other peaceful colored flowers. He remembers Tony as a man of charisma, pride and vibrant, and he tried to represent it with his bouquet of red flower.

Peter keeps looking at Tony’s tomb, wishing that it is Tony that he is looking right now, and teasing him for crying like a kid after bragging everyone is telling him he is a big guy now.

After a while Peter gets back to reality and wipes his final tears. He takes a deep breath and muttered this under his breath,

“Only you can call me kid, Mr. Stark.”

Peter left Tony’s tomb, bracing himself for another tomorrow without Tony anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
